MoonMothMona
MoonMothMona Mona is one of the three bosses of Oilbound Island and is the twin sister of Aversa. Mona has a 1/50 chance to drop LilMoonMoth, with a 1/50k chance for it to be shiny. Mona is a Light/Astral type. Description "The goddess of the moon. Her power is limited by the colored statues in her home at the moon. She is incredibly vain and obsessed with her appearance,which is probably why she isn't obliterating all the new players attacking her." Mona has an appearance similar to a moth, rather obviously. Her somewhat big head is white with big black eyes, and she has a pair of white antenna with glowing pink orbs at their tips. She has long, dark purple hair on her head, as well as some more hair of the same color all over her thorax. Her abdomen seems to be segmented and is colored dark grey, and ends with a glowing pink tip. She has two pairs of white wings with glowing moon-based patterns on them. Her color scheme contrasts with her sister Aversa's; Mona has white and pink colors while Aversa has black and green colors (however, Aversa also has purple and red colors). Mona is the goddess of the moon, which gave her incredible power, being able to manipulate almost everything about the moon at will (she could even turn it into a giant basketball if she wanted). However, Mona cares more about her appearance than these abilities, being straight up obsessed with looking as pretty as possible. Effectively, a large amount of Mona's power is gotten from the creatures that praise her. Unfortunately, the majority of the creatures that praised her have died after Oilbound was turned into the oil-filled island it is now. Therefore, Mona has been trying to make herself as pretty as possible in order to gain more praisers, even using some questionable methods to do so. Due to the death of most of her cult, she has gotten quite a temper and has frequent mood swings. These mood swings are the reason why she limited herself with the statues mentioned in her description; she doesn't wants to do anything stupid like throwing the moon on the planet. Mona is one of the bosses with the least vitality, but that doesn't mean it is not high. Her Strength and Guard are also rather poor, as while she has incredible spiritual power, this power does not affect her physical strength. Her Spirit, on the other hand, is absurdly high and is by far the highest in the game, being over twice as high as the average creature's. Her Endurance is better than her Guard. She is also quite fast, having a great Agility stat of 140. Mona has access to two special moves; IntoOrbit, which can fling lighter creatures away from her, but especially MoonDrop, a very powerful move that can be hard to dodge if you are close to her (which is made even stronger by her ridiculous Spirit stat). However, if you are fast enough to avoid the MoonDrop attack, Mona is actually one of the easiest bosses to beat due to her low bulk. Dark type attacks in particular will quickly defeat her because she has a double weakness to those attacks. As a matter of fact, Mona is an incredible good source of EXP for Dark types, even those at higher levels like 40, because she is knocked out quickly and because she gives a lot of EXP like most bosses. Flora, Insect and Astral types also deal super-effective damage to her. In short, as long as you use the right creatures, Mona will be an easy fight; but if you're not prepared, she can easily defeat you too. Statistics Vitality: 877 Strength: 75 Guard: 75 Spirit: 278 Endurance: 95 Agility: 140 Drops: LilMoonMoth 1/50, ClassicLilMoonMoth 1/75, Moana 1/2500, MoonMothMona 1/5000, ClassicMoonMothMona 1/7500 What do you think of MoonMothMona? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of MoonMothMona's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Creatures Category:Oilbound Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Light-type Creatures Category:Astral-type Creatures Category:Female